


I Failed To Understand You

by dakkusu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager-centric, Crying, Eremin - Freeform, He couldn’t understand, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hope, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Older Armin Arlert, Older Eren Yeager, One-Sided Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, POV Armin Arlert, Sad, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Unrequited Love, Yearning, apologizing, poem, reaching, sad poem, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakkusu/pseuds/dakkusu
Summary: Armin can’t help but think about Eren and how he feels, so to feel better he writes about it instead.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 22





	I Failed To Understand You

You. The person that I promised to see the world with.

The person that I promised to stay with and protect.

How did I fail to understand **_you?_**

With those same green eyes you looked into my soul and filled me with _want._

The same want that we shared turned into emptiness.

Was it me?

Was I far too weak to notice the air gradually growing sour between us?

Was I far too weak to not notice what you were planning?

Was it me?

I wanted to stay by you and grow with you.

I wanted **_you_**.

But how could I ever want you if you’re the same person that I want dead?

The same boy that filled me with hope is the same one that caused all of what I had left of it to disappear.

But who am I kidding?

That boy isn’t there anymore.

You’re just a shell of the boy that I once knew.

To the boy I desperately wanted, 

**I’m so sorry that I failed to understand you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading my poem! I got this idea from when I was searching up Armin and I ended up finding his goals, one of them being “Understand Eren” which was marked as failed, so I decided to write about it. I hope that you all enjoyed my story, and may you have an amazing day/night wherever you are! <3


End file.
